


Los recuerdos del mañana

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Dipper Pines despierta cada mañana como si fuera el mismo día tras un accidente.Su hermana le visita cuando puede.Pero un joven hombre rubio nunca falla en aparecer en el parque, visto desde la ventana del castaño, cada mañana.





	Los recuerdos del mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia de Gravity Falls aquí, pero espero que os guste!

Los largos días de noviembre era lo que recordaba al despertar en el hospital cada mañana, con vendas alrededor de su cabeza y su mirada perdida.

Eran días en que, ensimismado, no podía apartar su mirada de un parque abandonado. El cual se podía observar desde la ventana.

La luz le cegaba, pero poco lo notaba, pues cada mañana un joven aparecía por aquel parque, y ni un momento esperaba para devolver su mirada al castaño.

"Pero eso no es posible", pensaba este, pues muy lejos estaba, y escondido entre ramas. "Y sin embargo, si yo logro verlo, el rubio también", se recordaba.

Cada mañana era un nuevo encuentro con aquel hombre de ojos oscuros. Y por las tarde, una agridulce despedida con su hermana. Pues al día siguiente lo vivido no recordaba.

Hoy cumplía 25 años. Ambos cumplían 25 años.

\- Dipdop! Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! -exclamó la castaña, llevando un regalo envuelto en papel azul marino. Su color favorito, notó el hermano. Le sonrió cariñosamente.

\- Buenos días, Mabel, y feliz cumpleaños. Siento no haber podido comprarte nada -se disculpó, aunque algo confuso, pues creía estar aún en mitad de noviembre. Su hermana sólo se río, tan alegre como la recordaba.

\- Tardes, es por la tarde -le corrigió, como siempre hacía- Y no te preocupes por eso -luego hizo una larga pausa, pensando profundamente en algo- Oye, Dipper...

Mabel se movió, incómoda, de un lado para otro, sin saber cómo empezar esta conversación. Los médicos la avisaron que era mejor no contarle esto, pues al día siguiente preguntaría por ellos y cada día le daría la misma respuesta, con la misma reacción. Ninguno de los dos lo resistiría.

\- Sea lo que sea Mabel, sabes que puedes contármelo -le aseguró el castaño al verla así- Por cierto, hace tiempo que no sé nada de Stan y Ford. Cómo se encuentran?

\- Oh... Esto es... lo que quería decirte, Dipper -empezó, insegura. Le miró a los ojos, transmitiendo una gran e inusual seriedad- A... ocurrido algo.

Inmediatamente, al escuchar esas palabras, el más joven de los gemelos se tensó, intuyendo por donde iba aquella conversación.

\- Sigue, por favor -pidió este, al ver que la otra se callaba.

\- Ellos... murieron. Ayer. Fue... natural, en sus camas. Murieron a la vez, y en paz -admitió al fin.

\- Oh -Dipper no sabía qué más decir. Y para evitar pasar más tiempo en esa triste incomodidad, volvió su atención afuera, recordando ver al joven rubio de aquella mañana. Excepto que, nadie se encontraba allí. Y el parque estaba libre de las típicas hojas secas del otoño.

\- Mabel... En qué mes estamos? -llamó la atención de la castaña.

\- B-bueno, en verano, por supuesto -se río nerviosa.

\- No. No, no, no -negó, con las manos en su cabeza, el menor- Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. Y por qué te ves tan... mayor? Sus ojos marrones estaban encima de ella, como juzgando.

\- Y-yo -no podía hacerlo. Los médicos se lo advirtieron. Tal vez era mejor no responderle con la verdad. Y en sus pálidos labios se dibujó una sonrisa temblorosa -Sólo estoy cansada Dipdip. Y, tienes razón, no es verano. Te estaba tomando el pelo -rió nuevamente.

\- Oh? -inquirió el castaño. Recordando el regalo, preguntó, medio bromeando, y más aliviado- Y esto? Es también parte de esta broma, Mabel?

\- Me has pillado, brobro! Es un suéter hecho por mi! Es... sólo un regalo para hacerte sentir mejor hoy.

\- Muchas gracias -sonrió, feliz de recibir algo de su hermana. Ella en verdad era la mejor. La mayor suspiró, cansada.

\- Yo... Tengo que irme ya, hermano. Hoy voy a... a ver al tío Stan y al tío Ford.

\- Oh... -bajó su mirada, decepcionado de esta tan corta visita- Diles que les quiero, por mi, Mabel.

\- Claro. Vendré a verte mañana, Dipper- se despidió la castaña, incapaz de seguir en compañía de su hermano por más tiempo.

_Al día siguiente..._

Dipper Pines abrió sus ojos al notar la luz escapar de la ventana, las cortinas a un lado.

Posicionándose en aquella cama del hospital, el castaño notó algo amarillo (oh, tan distinto de esta blanca habitación) por el rabillo del ojo. Era una hoja de papel, doblada por la mitad. 

Con curiosidad, Dipper la abrió y leyó lo que había escrito dentro: 

_"Pino, Dipper, Mason, como prefieras llamarte,_

_Te escribo para comunicarte de la muerte de tus tan queridos tíos, Stanley y Stanford, algo que sin duda Estrella Fugaz no volverá a contarte._

_De seguro te preguntarás porque te cuento esto, o si es alguna clase de broma. Y no, no es una broma. No soy esa clase de demonio Jajaja!_

_Yendo al grano, te diré algo más que nadie te habrá dicho jamás, bueno, excepto por el primer día. Ayer cumpliste 25 años, y han pasado 5 desde que aquel borracho (muerto y en el infierno, te lo aseguro) te atropelló al salir tú de la Universidad. Yo soy aquel hombre rubio que siempre ves por la ventana, y si no te lo crees, mira fuera y allí me verás._

_Pero antes, te aviso que no te vas a acordar de nada de esto por la mañana. Por qué? Porque tienes amnesia. Sólo puedes recordar de los 20 años hacia bajo. Por eso, te pido (ordeno) que escondas esto bajo tu almohada. Y que pidas a tu hermana un diario para que vayas apuntando lo que haces cada mañana._

_Así siempre te acordarás de lo siguiente que pase en tu vida. Y para que te acuerdes de mí, Pino._

_Nos vemos esta mañana,_

_Bill Cipher"._

\- Pero qué...!? -exclamó el joven- E-esto no puede ser verdad. No... Yo... -agarró su cabeza, notando una leve punzada de dolor en su templo- ...qué está pasando? 

Luego recordó una parte de la carta que hablaba sobre un joven rubio. Y miró por la ventana. 

\- Imposible -dejó ir entre sus dientes, asombrado. Si Mabel iba a visitarle, no iba a contarle sobre esto, o iba a creer que estaba loco. Y no estaba loco. Y la carta debía de ser una broma de ese hombre, de seguro. O tal vez de Mabel. 

Dipper tragó saliva, al encontrarse con la mirada oscura del rubio. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, salvo feliz año nuevo!(algo tarde, lo sé) xD


End file.
